gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Children Grow Older
"Little Children Grow Older" is the thirty-sixth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the second episode from the fifth & final season. The episode was written by Joan Nederlof and was directed by Frank Houtappels and Anita Voorham. It originally aired on Friday, September 11, 2009. Synopsis Evert Lodewijkx goes trough hell as his clients blame him for the stock exchange collapse, so he can no longer afford his secretary and ex. Furthermore, prize-heir Roderick happily moves out to college, while bride Roelien mourns her miscarriage and takes family advice to postpone marrying the present pauper. Claire is a mess, unable to deal with criminal daughter Merel's unacceptable lover. Yari convinces Cheryl to dump most of her designer wardrobe and some of shocked Martin's in a garage sale. She's too obsessed with outfits to remember bringing Remy to day-care, yet insists she should plan his agenda, not Barry, whose job is now on the line. Yari suffers gay-bashing- with Dr. Rossi, to whom Anouk finally admits she can't stand anyone else having Tom. Recurring stars *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus de Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Marlies Heuer as Cecile van Buuren *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Mandela Weewee as Winand *Camilla Siegertsz as Ilona Guest stars *Pepijn Schoneveld as Yari's attacker Plot We learn Roelien has suffered a miscarriage. Evert is concerned about her, though Roelien doesn't want to be treated as a victim. She subtily throws in the idea to postpone the wedding, to which Evert agrees. At his office, Evert is flooded with angry clients; his stocks have descended massively. His secretary Ilona quotes his torn clients, which scares Evert. They blame him for their bankrupcy and some even threaten him. Later on, Evert is forced to fire Ilona, who bursts out in tears. Meanwhile, Roelien tells about her miscarriage to Cecile, who thinks of it as a "blessing in disguise"; with Evert's career going to hell, they wouldn't have been able to take care of a child properly. Moreover, she says there is no need to rush into the wedding anymore. Roelien however, is still very sad about it and is not happy with her aunt's assumptions. Her love-life is suffering more than ever. Both Roelien and Evert pretend they are fine, but Evert actually wants to be alone with his sorrows. He explains to Roelien he misses Willemijn, when Roderick moves out the house to go live on his own. Cheryl takes Remy with her to the creche for the first time. After having overslept, Cheryl shows up, not in her best outfit, and surprises the other moms. Leaving Remy behind, she watches him through the window and becomes emotional. She reveals she misses him to her friends. Meanwhile, Yari is not amused by Martin and Barry. He gives Cheryl an extravagant pair of shoes; as Cheryl puts it in her closet, Yari faces Cheryl's disastrously overloaded wardrobe and is shocked. He enthusiastically suggests the idea of a "garage-sale". As they organize the sale and collect a bunch of clothes, Cheryl pulls out all stops to impress the other mothers at the daycare, with her glamorous appearance. Though she falls flat, as she forgets taking her son with her. Meanwhile, Cheryl suggests to Martin that they fire Barry, for Cheryl herself is able to take care of her husband's office work. After Barry threatens Cheryl at the garage-sale, Martin explains to him Cheryl has an impasse and needs this to replace her "loss" of fulltime motherhood. At the garage-sale, Martin freaks out about Cheryl and Yari selling clothes he does not wish to lose. After the sale, which earned the Moreros a lot of money, Yari heads off for a date. Waiting at street, he is violated by a group of gay-bashers. He ends up in the hospital, along with dr. Rossi, who tried his best to rescue him. Cheryl drives off to the hospital, after leaving Remy with an erratic Claire. She is shocked when she sees a beat-up, covered in blood Yari and Rossi. Vlinder wants her mother to buy her a cellphone. However, Anouk disagrees. At Roelien's, Anouk becomes emotional as the women talk about how their kids grow up so fast. Later, Anouk calls Tom, and asks him is he wants to go with them to get Vlinder her cellphone. THey have a fun day out. At dr. Rossi's, Anouk admits she wants nothing but Tom. She is relieved Tom is no longer with Kim. At her house, she seduces him, while still being very worried about Claire and her alcoholism. Claire's drinking addiction continues. From the early morning to night, she inflates herself with wine and liquor. She fills up a glass with orange juice to the fourth, and the rest is reserved for liquor. At Roelien's, she apologizes for her earlier ruthless opinions and thoughts on her wedding. She says she was not herself. She also expresses her personal difficulties with Merel's new boyfriend to her friends. When she is thoroughly plastered that night, she phones her daughter and yells at her for wanting to protect her from Winand. When she has Winand on the phone, she rages out at him. The next morning, Claire visits Merel at her apartment to apologize. She says she only wants Merel to be happy, and is shocked when Merel tells her she is going to move in with Winand. Claire expresses her disgust of Winand, revealing her prejudiced opinion towards him. Merel demands her to leave the room and Claire storms off, ignoring Winand who just walks in. At Cheryl's garage sale, she is negatively surprised when she sees Winand and Merel there. They were invited by Cheryl. Merel calls her mother a racist in front of Anouk. Anouk then tells Claire, who says she acts out of rather anxiety, she has to accept what her daughter wants, for she might never see her ever again if she wouldn't. Claire, after having grabbed a stout dram, confronts Winand. She asks her what he wants from her, saying she is willing to pay him a large amount of money, to get him away from her daughter. Winand becomes mad and tells her he wants nothing. He subtily threats her. Merel storms off in despair, having a final word with her mother, that she will never see her, Winand or her granddaughter again. Cheryl, Roelien and Anouk comfort her, now Claire has become more depressed, realizing she will have a grandchild. When she wakes up at the Moreros that evening, Cheryl forces her to babysit Remy, for she has to go to the hospital after Yari's beat-up. Though Claire tries to convince her not to leave Remy with her, she puts Remy into the bath. She then walks downstairs, to sleep off her debauch. Remy is still in the bathtub, and when the camera moves away, we hear him struggling in the water... Viewer statistics 1.265.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}